


Дай мне упасть

by DaniellaRikhter (EpisodeManiac)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/DaniellaRikhter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клара помнит все свои жизни. Каждый момент. Каждую смерть. И она разваливается на части.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дай мне упасть

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrbarbacarisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbarbacarisi/gifts).
  * A translation of [Let Me Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149803) by [mrbarbacarisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbarbacarisi/pseuds/mrbarbacarisi). 



Первый раз, когда Клара соскальзывает, она обнаруживает себя упаковывающей чемодан. Только вещи не её... Не совсем её. Она узнает их, но при этом она никогда не видела их раньше. Серебряные штаны, чёрная блузка, красное платье. Чемодан закрывается. 

\- Клара, ты меня слушаешь?

Она моргает и поднимает взгляд на Доктора. Он стоит у консоли ТАРДИС, рука на переключателе. 

\- Прости. Что ты говорил? - спрашивает Клара. 

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Да, - улыбается она. - Я в порядке. Просто немного задумалась. 

\- Ну, я говорил, - радостно продолжает он, - ты хотела на пляж. Я отвезу тебя на самый лучший во вселенной. 

\- С белым песком? - она следует за ним, когда он ходит вокруг консоли. 

\- Фиолетовым, вообще-то, - поправляет он, нажимая на рычаг. 

\- Звучит неплохо. 

***

Клара переживает свои прошлые жизни во снах. Она была няней (нет, гувернанткой), механиком, хакером. 

Она умирала много, много раз. Она помнит как истекала кровью от пулевого ранения, дрожала от переохлаждения, взрывалась, разлетаясь на кусочки. 

Когда она просыпается, воспоминания постепенно исчезают. Но с каждым разом они задерживаются немного дольше - как туман. С каждым днем, очистить разум становится все сложнее. В конце концов она сдается. Туман теперь часть неё. 

***

После стычки с туземцами на планете-джунглях Клару и Доктора бросают в клетку. Дверь закрывается за ними с громким лязгом. 

\- Ладно, ты была права, - говорит Доктор. - Грубость не всегда работает. 

Клара кивает, практически не замечая слов.

Она понимает, что её руки прикованы к земле – сырой и красной. 

Её пальцы сводит судорогой, когда она проталкивает небольшой кусочек металла в замок, слушая щелчки тумблеров.

Звуки шагов откликаются эхом от камня. Она застывает, задерживая дыхание. Её мускулы горят от жёсткой хватки металла. Если её поймают, то высекут – жёсткими плетями по спине. Её раны ещё не зажили после последнего раза.

\- Клара? – Доктор машет рукой перед её лицом.

\- Прости, - она тяжело дышит, моргая.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он, с беспокойством во взгляде.

Она кивает.

\- Да. Порядок.

Доктор сидит рядом с ней и совсем не выглядит убеждённым.

\- Так что, ты не можешь открыть замок звуковой отвёрткой? – спрашивает она.

Он вытаскивает отвёртку и направляет на дверь. Та жужжит и Доктор качает головой.

\- Закрыто насмерть, - отвечает он. – Звуковая отвёртка не сработает.

Она вытаскивает заколку из волос и встаёт.

\- Я могу вытащить нас отсюда.

\- Ты умеешь вскрывать замки? – Доктор встаёт прямо за ней.

\- Ну, - говорит Клара, начиная работать с замком, - когда-то я была вором.

Дверь открывается несколько мгновений спустя.

\- Удобно.

***

Клара бежит за Доктором по улицам Нью-Йорка 1940-ых годов.

\- Так что происходит?

\- Инопланетный беглец хочет уничтожить фонтан в централ-парке, - отвечает Доктор.

\- Зачем?

\- Он хочет заполучить древнее оружие. Как только оно будет у него, он уничтожит Нью-Йорк. А потом, весь мир. Скорее всего.

\- Хорошо. И как мы его остановим?

И в этот момент Клара сталкивается с твёрдым телом. Она спотыкается, почти падая на тротуар.

\- Эй, тише, куколка. Успокойся.

Клара поднимает взгляд:

\- Джеймс?

Пока Доктор гонялся за странным сигналом, она убедила солдата повести её танцевать. Не прошло и десяти минут, как Доктор ворвался и утащил Клару охотиться на пришельца из другой галактики.

Джеймс улыбается, поправляя свою военную форму, пока Клара пытается восстановить баланс.

\- Рад снова тебя встретить. Я думал, что потерял тебя, после того, как ты ушла с… ним, - он кивает в сторону Доктора.

\- Да, прости. Я не могу сейчас говорить. Тут кое-что происходит и…

\- Интересно, - отмечает Доктор, размахивая звуковой отвёрткой вокруг головы Джеймса.

\- Что?

\- Похоже, что мы нашли его.

\- Доктор?

\- Я упоминал, что пришелец, которого мы ищем, умеет изменять свою форму?

\- Ты имеешь ввиду, он… - брови Клары взлетают вверх.

Джеймс усмехается, но не игриво, как ранее вечером. Это - угрожающая ухмылка, и Клара вздрагивает. Такое выражение не подходит этому лицу.

\- Похоже, беглец решил скопировать твою пару, - продолжает Доктор. – Но почему?

\- Она нужна мне, - отвечает не-Джеймс.

\- Прошу прощения? – спрашивает Клара, отступая назад. Доктор движется, чтобы встать перед ней.

\- Мне нужны воспоминания, чтобы открыть хранилище. Мои – ограничены. Её – нет. 

\- Хочешь воспоминания? Прекрасно. Возьми мои, - встревает Доктор. – Мне больше тысячи лет. Я буду джекпотом.

Не-Джеймс снова усмехается. 

\- Ты ошибаешься, Доктор. Она гораздо старше тебя.

Доктор оглядывается на Клару, почти торжественное понимание отражается на его лице.

Холодная рука хватает её за запястье, сдавливая кости. Мир вокруг неё разваливается на части.

***

Она стоит в библиотеке размером с планету. Тени – смертельны.

Она стоит на облаке, а потом она падает с небес.

Она стоит в пустыне, солнце опаляет её спину. Рот сух и желудок пуст.

Она лежит на траве, и кровь утекает сквозь её пальцы из глубокой раны на животе.

Клара помнит крушение на неизвестной замёрзшей планете. Она карабкается по маленькой лестнице, освещая фонариком тёмный туннель.

Монстры заполучили её. Они разрывают её тело на части, затачивают её в металлическую оболочку.

Её разум заключён в клетку.

***

\- Я человек! – кричит она, хватая ртом воздух.

\- Тихо, всё в порядке, - успокаивает её голос. Рука пробегает по её волосам. – Он ушёл. Возвращайся ко мне.

Её глаза распахиваются, мигают от яркого света.

\- Мы в ТАРДИС, - бормочет она.

\- Да, - Доктор улыбается, но улыбка не достигает его глаз. – Инопланетянин захватил тебя с помощью психической связи. Он вытягивал твои воспоминания, заставляя тебя переживать их. Мне пришлось вернуть тебя сюда, чтобы разорвать связь.

\- Где он?

\- Я не знаю. Не важно. Без тебя он не может получить оружие.

Она кивает и закрывает глаза.

\- Я хотела бы пойти в свою комнату.

\- Клара, - мягко говорит он. Что-то в тоне его голоса заставляет её снова открыть глаза. – Как много ты помнишь?

Она знает, что он имеет в виду её другие жизни – эхо – но она не хочет говорить о них. Слишком больно. Она сглатывает, избегая его взгляда.

\- Как давно? – продолжает давить он.

На это ответить было проще.

\- С тех пор, как ты вытащил меня из потока времени, - отвечает она. – Это началось со снов, потом… флэшбеки.

\- Ты помнишь всё, Клара. Всё, на протяжении миллионов твоих жизней. Это чудо, что ты ещё жива.

Она пытается сморгнуть слёзы. Это было тяжело – держать все кусочки в нужном порядке. Моменты ясности становились всё реже и реже. Она моргает и видит перед собой другую жизнь. Снова моргает и это уходит. Всё выглядит так чётко, так реалистично. Она даже не уверена, какая из жизней в настоящем. Что на самом деле реально.

Но она держала всё это погребённым в её разуме. Она должна помочь Доктору. Это её цель. Ничто другое не важно.

\- Ты не можешь продолжать так жить, - говорит Доктор.

\- А как ещё мне жить? – отрезает она, расстроенная. Выхода нет. Она просто хочет отдохнуть.

\- Ты не можешь держать миллион жизней в своей голове. Ты не предназначена для этого. Никто для такого не предназначен, - он делает паузу, отвернувшись от неё всего на несколько мгновений. – Ты должна забыть.

\- Я не могу, - да и как она могла бы? Она прожила столько всего. Кто-то должен помнить всех этих людей. Кто-то должен нести это бремя.

\- Я могу забрать воспоминания. Все. Запереть их далеко-далеко, чтобы они больше никогда тебя не побеспокоили.

\- Нет, - она качает головой. – Я должна помнить.

\- Почему? – он звучит потерянно.

\- Потому что я должна помочь тебе! – всхлипывает она. – Я должна спасти тебя. Я не смогу сделать это без них. Мне нужно помнить.

\- Клара, моя Клара, - он притягивает её к своей груди, целуя в лоб. – Ты уже спасла меня. Так много раз. Ты не должна больше жертвовать собой ради меня. 

Она плачет на груди Доктора, используя его как якорь. Она надеется, что этого достаточно, чтобы её не смыло волнами воспоминаний.

Какое-то время спустя, Клара поднимает голову.

\- Пожалуйста, - молит Доктор. – Дай мне спасти тебя.

\- После этого, мы квиты. Ты ничего мне не должен.

Он кивает и прижимает свой лоб к её.


End file.
